Blackouts Can Be Fun
by Hyper Princess
Summary: I am not sure if this is PG or PG13..there is mild cursing..anywho..it is about when Bulma and Chi CHi send Goku and Vegeta with Trunks and Goten to kindergarden..this is only part one though...Vegeta decides to get revenge by playing tricks in school...r
1. Default Chapter Title

Blackouts can be fun  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Hi ppls..this is my first fic..so be nice. This is something that really happened to me at school on like the first week of the year!! The best part of it is that I don't have to make up the day!! ^_^ I would like to thank my best friend Julie for helping me with this. Oh yea....here is a key of translations used in this fic:  
  
Baka: Idiot  
Onna: Woman  
Kuso: shit  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonballz even though I wish I owned Veggie and Gohan ^_^These all belong to the wonderful creator whose name I can't spell( I know it though ). Oh yea, and this doesn't fit into the DBZ timeline.....  
  
On with the fic.....  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a warm morning in August, and the Briefs house was going through its usual routine.  
  
"Vegeta get your lazy ass out of bed now!!!!" screamed the enraged Bulma. The Sayian prince just grunted at the sound of her displeasment and headed towards the shower.  
  
It was the day before school began again, and Bulma was taking Trunks down to register for his first day of kindergarten. She dragged Vegeta in too against his protests and threats (though he would never carry them out). When they reached the office, Vegeta heard the sound he hated most.  
  
"Hi Vegeta, are you here to sign up Trunks?" asked the overly excited Goku, "Guess what, Chi Chi said that I get to go too because I never went before. It sounds like fun huh??"  
  
Vegeta just grunted as Bulma walked up with Chi Chi, Trunks, and Goten.   
  
" Oh hi Goku, Chi Chi just gave me the best idea. Vegeta is going to school with you guys, won't that be fun??"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!", screamed the enraged prince.  
  
"You heard what I said, you start school with Trunks, Goku, and Goten tomorrow!" replied Bulma beginning to grow impatient.   
  
"Onna, I will not attend this 'school' or whatever you call it especially with that baka Kakarot!!!!" Vegeta yelled as veins popped out of his head.  
  
" Yes you will or no gravity room, and you will get the couch for a year!!" screamed Bulma, obviously pissed off beyond her limits.  
  
  
" Kuso" Vegeta muttered under his breath thinking of how the onna always cornered him like that.  
  
So Bulma and Vegeta left to sign him up for school. But little did she know, Vegeta had a few surprises up his sleep.   
  
~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~  
  
" I won't go onna, I won't" pouted the prince as he tried to convince his mate to let him stay home. But then Vegeta remembered the list of tricks he drew up the night before, and gave in.  
  
Bulma dropped Vegeta and Trunks off in room 3 where the kindergarten classwas held. She had convinced him not to wear his armor (against his protests),and to wear his blue T-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. Trunks wore a miniature version of what his future self wore when he came to the past (minus the sword). As they entered the classroom, they saw Chi Chi, Goku and Goten trying to convince Goten to let go of his mommy's dress before the seams tore in half (which was about to happen in like 5 seconds). At the sight of the son duo's outfits, Vegeta and Trunks literally fell onto the floor laughing so hard, they stopped breathing. They were both wearing the exact same outfit Gohan wore on his way to Namek.   
  
" Class please find your name tags and sit down." said the teacher, " My name is Miss Cheery."  
  
"FOOD!!!! CHERRY!!!!! WHERE?!?!?!?!" yelled a very hungry Goku. Him and Vegeta were seated right up front where the teacher's desk was located, and the two half-sayians were seated behind them.  
  
"You baka, she said Miss Cheery, not cherry," yelled Vegeta as he smacked Goku upside the head.  
  
"Now ::she paused to look at the name tag on his desk:: Vegetable, please don't be mean to Goku" said Miss Cheery.  
  
" Ok, my name is Vegeta though. I will be nice Miss Cheery." Vegeta said as he smirked.  
  
" Good, now class, today we will work on learning to become friends and getting to know each other." Said Miss Cheery in a voice so nice that it made Vegeta cringe. " Now class, our first activity will be to draw pictures that describe our favorite things." Said the perky Miss Cheery.  
  
So the class drew their pictures. Goku drew a picture of his fighting gi, and food. He also included the names of all of his friends and family at the top. Goten drew food ( a real surprise there ), his family, and his best friend Trunks. Trunks drew food, his family, and his best friend Goten. Vegeta didn't want to draw anything but he realized that if he didn't, Bulma would find out, and he would loose his 'privileges' for not cooperating. So he drew his fighting spandex suit, and his gravity room.   
  
When recess came along, Vegeta got in line with everybody else in the very back. When everyone left, he put his first trick for revenge into action and left for recess. When they came back in and sat down for class, everyone ended up in the nurses office for sitting on tacks. Goku was at the head of the line because Vegeta had put extra tacks on his chair ^_^.   
  
The rest of the day went on smoothly while Vegeta planned his attack for the next day.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Well ppls, that is chapter 1...stay tuned for chapter 2... please review, and be nice, this is my first fic...please tell me what you think!! It might take a while for me to get part 2 up, because of school, and I have a family situation going on that I need to solve..so for now....byeeeeee!!  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Blackouts can be fun  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Author's Note: Hi again ppls..you wanted it, so here it is!! If you were wondering about the title, it will all be explained later. Yes I know that Trunks is a year older than Goten, but my friend is a year older than me, and we are in the same grade......sorry for those misunderstandings ^_^...Well anywho, I would like to thank my best friend for 9 years, Julie, for helping me, and my friend and fellow author Prince Vegeta for inspiring me to become a writer...well read on.......  
  
Translations:  
  
Onna- woman  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, it belongs to Akira Toriyama ( I am not sure of the spelling, so please correct me if I am wrong)...well on with chapter 2....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Day 2 ~*~*~*~*~*  
.....Where we last left off....  
Well after his first trick was put into action, Vegeta thought that one trick wasn't enough. He had to leave a reputation, so he spent the rest of the day figuring out his trick for tomorrow. He had many ideas and decided to use them all...one per day. He made a schedule of what trick on what day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ The next day ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Vegeta...get your lazy ass up for school. Trunks is ready to go, and you are still in bed!!" screamed Bulma from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Okay onna I am ready." Said an unusually cheerful Vegeta as he came down he stairs dressed in normal clothes.  
  
Bulma ran into the lab and got the thermometer, which she promptly stuck in Vegeta's mouth as she felt his forehead.  
  
"Vegeta, do you feel okay?" asked a worried Bulma due to is cheerfulness.  
  
" I am fine onna." Vegeta stated, "Can we just go to school now?"  
  
" Okay, but are you sure you are all right?" she asked even more worried because he was eager to go to school.  
  
" Yes I am positive, now let's go!" he ordered growing impatient, "Fine I will just fly, I will meet you there.....see you in a few." He yelled as he flew out the door in the direction of the school. Bulma just stood there gawking until Trunks broke her out of her trance, and she drove him to school.  
  
Vegeta arrived early at school and set up the trick of the day before the teacher got there to set up. After he was finished he exited through the window and went to the parking lot to wait for Bulma.  
  
He saw the teacher leave the teachers lounge and head for the back entrance to the classroom because it was closer. He had figured this would happen so he made sure that his prank began at the back door. As Miss Cheery opened the door, a huge barrel of molasses that had been carefully placed over the door and was rigged to dump its contents out as soon as the door was opened covered the unsuspecting teacher. She began to walk towards the sink but as soon as she took one step, she fell over a trip-cord, which turned to fan on. Vegeta had placed feathers on top of the fan, which now were covering the teacher. Vegeta broke out in laughter as he left the window. He quickly calmed down as he saw Bulma pulling up with the car.  
  
The rest of the day went on smoothly. Even though a substitute had to be called in until the teacher could clean herself off. All the while Vegeta was making a mental diagram of how he would perform his next prank.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Well please Review!! I will try to hurry with chapter 3, but I have a lot to do, with schoolwork, and after-school activities....I also have some choir competitions coming up, so some chapters may take longer than others to come out...so that's all for now....byeeeee!!  
  
  



End file.
